


Mejor

by Aeeet



Series: Buenos y malos [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry Potter, Dark Neville, F/F, F/M, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeeet/pseuds/Aeeet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hace años publiqué una pequeña historia en dos partes a la cual le tengo mucho cariño. No es el tipo de fic que suelo escribir pero pensé que publicarlo aquí sería buena idea. espero que les guste.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mejor

**Author's Note:**

> Hace años publiqué una pequeña historia en dos partes a la cual le tengo mucho cariño. No es el tipo de fic que suelo escribir pero pensé que publicarlo aquí sería buena idea. espero que les guste.

¿Qué sabrán ellos qué es lo mejor para ti?

Tus tíos creían que pegarte era lo mejor porque sacaría la magia de ti.

Hermione cree que hablar es lo mejor para ti pues te permitirá sacar el dolor que llevas dentro.

Ron cree que jugar al quidditch y beber alcohol barato es lo mejor para ti porque te permite pensar en otras cosas.

Ginny cree que acostarse contigo es lo mejor para ti porque piensa que durante unos instantes todo tu universo es ella.

El Ninisterio creyó que encerrar a tu amante era lo mejor para ti, pues así podrías tener la vida feliz y perfecta que alguien como tú se merece.

Pero todos ellos se equivocaron. Ni la magia te abandonó, ni hablar te ayuda a curar las heridas, ni el quidditch, la bebida o el sexo consiguen engañarte por unos instantes. Siempre piensas en lo mismo, ya sea encima de una escoba o encima de la pequeña Weasley. Y lo que más feliz te hace es saber que eso no te lo podrán arrebatar, aunque lo intentan. Atacan tu mente desde todos los frentes intentando averiguar si ha funcionado, sin en verdad lo han conseguido. Ilusos.

Nunca sabrán que lo mejor para ti estuvo encerrado injustamente en Azkaban y que el "accidente" en el cual un dementor le robó el alma ha sido lo peor que te ha ocurrido en la vida. Peor que perder a tus padres, a tu padrino, a tu mentor. Peor que vivir en una alacena durante 10 años recibiendo desprecio y humillaciones al por mayor. Peor que verte obligado a morir para salvarlos a todos.

Esto es mucho peor, porque ahora sí que has perdido algo de ti, quizás un trozo de tu propia alma... y jamás volverás a recuperarla. Porque te han robado lo mejor de ti, lo que te hacía querer despertarte por las mañanas.

Tienen un gran defecto, todos ellos te siguen viendo como el niño-que-sobrevivió, como ese niño de 13 años que permitió vivir al hombre que traicionó a su padres. Así que no se lo esperan, no saben que jamás se lo podrás perdonar. Has cambiado mientras ellos no miraban, mientras ellos te arrancaban el corazón. 

Tú has dejado que pase el tiempo, has "seguido" con tu vida, con la vida que ellos han escogido para ti. Te has formado, has estudiado lo que nadie más se ha atrevido a estudiar. Ni siquiera Dumbledore y Grindelwald, ni siquiera Voldemort.

* * *

Por eso, mientras visitas la prisión mágica con toda la libertad que te permite tu puesto de jefe de aurores, es muy fácil utilizar un par de imperius para quedarte solo y empezar con tu plan.

Te acercas a tu amado, que ya no tiene conciencia, ni memoria, ni nada. Solo es un cuerpo joven sin futuro, un cascarón vacío, el último descendiente de una noble familia que cayó en desgracia. Está limpio, bien cuidado… supones que como burla a su anterior condición. Sin embargo distingues algunas heridas en sus brazos, en su espalda… y tienes que hacer auténticos esfuerzos para no hacer desaparecer hasta el último ladrillo de esta maldita prisión. Respiras hondo buscando mantener el control. Debes seguir con el plan.

Le matas. Para ser tu primera muerte no fue tan difícil aunque sin duda alguna ayuda el hecho de que ese Draco no sea tu Draco. Ya otros se encargaron de destruir a tu Draco, tú solo le has dado algo de paz.

Lo primero que hiciste después de que absorbieran a tu amor fue recuperar la varita invencible, algo más que añadir a la lista de cosas que no saben. Con ella abres un hueco en la pared que comparte con la celda de al lado, el recluso te mira con sorpresa. No debe ser nada normal ver a Harry Potter destruir parte de tu celda, admites. 

Toda emoción se esfuma de su cara mientras le borras la memoria de tal forma que jamás podrán recuperarla, de hecho sabes que en el intento es probable que le dañen para siempre. Extrañamente, no te importa.

Colocas la varita que robaste esta mañana en su mano y le confundes para que se sienta culpable de la muerte que ha provocado. Le haces llorar. Draco merece que alguien llore por él, tú solías hacerlo a todas horas.

No has controlado bien su culpa y el hombre se suicida, tampoco te importa demasiado. Quizás así sea más fácil, después de todo. Te recuerdas mentalmente estar más atento la próxima vez.

Te inclinas sobre el cuerpo de Draco y le das un leve beso en los labios. Tu despedida.

Te marchas de allí. No queda nada que pueda interesarte en esa maldita prisión. Tampoco en el mundo, solo tu venganza.

* * *

Al día siguiente todo el mundo sabe lo que ha ocurrido: James Burton ha asesinado a Draco Malfoy en un ataque de locura carcelaria y después se ha suicidado. 

Nadie investiga nada, todos callan. Por supuesto, nadie es lo bastante imbécil como para sacar el tema delante de ti. Tú te limitas a exclamar un "nadie merece morir así" cuando les encuentras hablando de ello. Todos asumen que has visto la luz. Casi puedes verles sonreír por dentro y eso hace que te hierva la sangre, pero vuelves a recordar todo lo que has trabajado para esto. "Calma, Potter. Mucha calma"

* * *

A ella no la engañas. Lo sabe. Sabe lo que estás haciendo. Siempre ha leído a través de ti como si fueras un libro abierto, capaz de reconocerte incluso con otra cara. Pero no te detiene, ni siquiera cuando vas a su casa una noche.

Te recibe con una sonrisa y te besa en la mejilla con mucha dulzura. Acaricia tu cara y te mira con sus enormes ojos grises mientras te agradece que vengas a ella primero. Ella lo entiende, sabe que por primera vez en tu vida vas a vengarte y notas como desea que la venganza sea tan terrible como todo lo que han hecho.

-Los torposoplos han volado lejos de ti ya, Harry. Lástima, quedaban muy bonitos con tus brillantes ojos verdes.

Esa es su última frase. Especial como ella. La colocas en su antigua habitación y le das un tierno beso en la frente. Tu dulce Luna. Esperas que se haya reunido con sus padres, con los tuyos, con Sirius y con Draco… todos juntos en armonía, todas las personas que te amaron. 

Miras al techo antes de irte "AMiGOS"… casi sonríes, casi. Luego recuerdas y te das cuenta de que no puedes sonreír como si nada hubiera pasado, como si tus amigos no te hubieran traicionado.

Mueves la varita y haces aparecer de la nada a un Neville Longbottom atado y amordazado. Te da las gracias cuando lo sueltas y le devuelves su varita, esa con la que has matado a Luna.

-Acaba con ellos. Destrózalos. Que sufran, que sufran tanto como hemos sufrido nosotros.

La ira es tan patente en él que no puedes evitar pensar que el Ministerio y sus aliados no podían estar más equivocados en las decisiones que han tomado. Ellos fueron quienes os han convertido a ti y a Neville en esto, no la guerra ni el maldito Voldemort. Ellos. 

Neville Longbottom levanta la varita y se lanza a sí mismo un Avada Kedavra, con la cabeza bien alta y sin miedo en los ojos. Como mueren los héroes.

Te arrodillas a su lado y le besas en la mejilla, Neville era tu hermano y solo esperas que tus padres le reciban como tal. Después de todo, compartistéis más que ninguno de los Weasleys entre ellos, más de lo que nadie ha compartido.

* * *

Te diriges hacia el castillo, después de todo mañana comienzas a dar clase ahí. Profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. El Ministerio te lo ha concedido para mantenerte entretenido después del trágico accidente de Draco. Definitivamente no saben lo que han hecho, ni lo sabrán hasta que sea demasiado tarde.

Ellos llevan años decidiendo qué es lo mejor para ti y los tuyos, ahora te toca a ti decidir a ti. Aunque no va a ser exactamente lo mejor para ellos.


End file.
